


Lies & Lime

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Time Lords do not get drunk.”





	Lies & Lime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "tequila & lime"

“Time Lords do not get drunk,” the Doctor said, which would have been more believable if he’d been able to walk a straight line back across the garden, or keep his drink entirely in its glass.

River handed him a napkin and settled back into her chair. “Of course, sweetie.”

“Also, you’ve had _two_,” said Rory. “You shouldn’t be drunk yet, anyway.”

“I am not drunk,” the Doctor insisted.

Amy snorted a laugh and put another slice of lime in her tequila. “You told us that rule number one is that the Doctor lies.”

“Well, that’s just rude,” he pouted.

THE END


End file.
